How Soon Is Now? :songfic:
by ladygizarme
Summary: You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way? Songfic requested by Rasengan22, Sasuke?, SasuNaru, Yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto, or the song used in this songfic. Even more depressing, I make no money from this, hence I'm broke. ::dramatic sob::

**Note for Fanfiction(dot)net Readers:** This was originally posted on other sites on 1-13-07. I normally don't post my yaoi fics here, because I'm always wary of what's acceptable as far as lemons go around here. (And pretty much all my fics have lemony goodness in them . ) After reading more yaoi around FF, though, and seeing how graphic some stories are, I decided to chance it with this one, since it's one of my less "graphically detailed" lemons. Hopefully it'll be okay for this rating. Reviews are highly appreciated.

_**How Soon Is Now?**_

**By:** ladygizarme

**Requested by and Dedicated to:** Rasengan22 ::chu::

**Beta'd By:** ren (because Rasy wanted to be surprised, but I wrote this while sick and as drugged up as a pregnant woman can be so I needed to make sure it made sense::huggles ren for all the help in curbing my rambling::)

**Song:** "How Soon is Now" by The Smiths

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Anal, and a pinch of Angst

**Pairings:** Sasuke/?, SasuNaru

**Timeline:** post-timeskip (written January '07, so waaaay before developments in manga chapter 343 and beyond)

**A/N:** Okay, Rasy, you bad influence, you. I wrote it for ya, I hope it's what you wanted!!

Song lyrics in _Italics_

Flashbacky/memory thingies in **Bold**

* * *

_I am the son_

_And the heir_

Sasuke pulled open the heavy door of the club, entering stealthily though it wasn't necessarily a conscious action. The simple fact of the matter was that his body moved with a lithe grace that couldn't help but do so naturally. Truthfully, he knew there should be nothing to worry about here; no one knew him or would recognize him. Especially considering his current attire.

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular_

Just for tonight, he'd abandoned his traditional Gi; the one bearing his family crest. Squashing down the guilt he felt simply by leaving that symbol behind—the symbol that was a constant reminder of his hatred or his purpose as an avenger—he'd traded in his Uchiha monogram for simple, black civilian clothing. Black, form fitting jeans that still allowed for easy movement, black leather boots, a tight black shirt pulled over fishnet, and over that a black leather jacket.

Just for tonight, he didn't want to think about it; about anything. For weeks now his mind had been plagued by conflicting memories and emotions and he needed to get away. To drown in this dark sea of neon-light highlighted faceless bodies. To let his mind numb and lose all thought. And when it was over, he would return, don the fan once again, focus solely on his revenge, and finally be able to concentrate on gaining the power to complete his self-appointed mission.

_You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way ?_

"**You idiot-Sasuke! The power you're training with isn't really yours! It's dangerous and evil!! Don't you know, Orochimaru's going to take your**_ **body**_**! Revenge isn't worth your _life_, teme!"**

He grit his teeth at the sudden memory, fists clenching so hard he felt his nails cutting into the training-calloused flesh of his palms as Naruto's voice came back to plague him. The moron just didn't know when to give up and just a week ago had again tracked Sasuke down somehow, trying to convince him to come back to Konoha. No matter what Sasuke did, he never seemed to be able to rid himself of that voice and its ignorant, self-righteous taunting. After all, how could Kyuubi's container really chastise him about using a dangerous, evil power that wasn't rightfully his?

Realizing it would take some time to numb his mind through atmosphere alone, and currently having no patience for that, he made his way to the bar to order something strong. He wouldn't get drunk—he would never let his guard down that much, no matter how non-threatening the atmosphere was—but a couple stiff drinks to help take the edge off wouldn't hurt. Right now, they could only help.

_I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_

As the burning of the fiery liquid finally turned soothing, he turned to leave the bar and join the throng of bodies moving to the pounding music. Normally he wouldn't be so keen on the idea of strangers' bodies pressing against his with no room to breathe, touching him and taking careless liberties, but merely watching them as he leaned against a wall to brood would defeat the whole purpose of coming here in the first place.

Before he got that far, though, the sudden feeling of a familiar presence caught his attention. Pressing himself against a nearby wall, he scanned the room, searching for its origin. He couldn't quite place why it felt so familiar.

Purposefully, he walked along the wall, willing that presence to make itself known once again. It seemed to have disappeared, though.

Finally deciding to give up his search, a sudden flash of neon yellow drew his eyes to a nearby corner where a man about his age stood, obviously staring at him. In the split second when the strobe lights lit him up, Sasuke pulled in a sharp breath, certain he'd seen blonde hair and bright blue eyes adorning the teen's features. Without even realizing it, his body drew closer and closer to that boy, the features of dark brown hair and light brown eyes becoming clearer the closer he got. Apparently it had been a trick of the light before.

He watched as the boy's eyes widened, then consciously returned to their former look of just-piqued interest. There was an intensity in the gaze that told Sasuke of the boy's appreciation of his looks and his desire for him, though the other boy was obviously trying to mask it. It didn't matter, however, because Sasuke had seen it and it had sparked a fire within him that was completely different from the earlier burn of alcohol. For some reason, he was drawn to this boy, and he would not leave until his sudden fixation had been satisfied.

The boy opened his mouth, seemingly to speak, but Sasuke allowed no such thing.

"No names," he commanded before quickly capturing the full, pouty lips roughly with his own, and pushing the boy back further into the darkness.

_I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Oh, of nothing in particular_

No thoughts of 'why am I doing this', 'this is really stupid', 'I don't even know this boy', or even 'the Uchiha Avenger does not have sex with random strangers' were allowed to the forefront of his consciousness. The need of his body had taken over—having purposely been denied since he'd lost his virginity to a whore hand-picked by Orochimaru—and now there was no room for thought.

Crashing against a wall and blindly fumbling down the dark hallway that led to the bathrooms, Sasuke pinned the other boy solidly as he completely ravished his mouth and neck, pale hands roving greedily over the other's body, ripping away clothing he hadn't cared to discern the style of—it was merely in the way. The boy's pants fell to his ankles and Sasuke stomped on the back of one of the other teen's shoes, pulling his leg free from the confines and holding it up around his hip in order to gain better access.

He sucked on his own fingers, watching the boy's eyes widen again as a strangled sound left his tan throat. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that, the fingers leaving his mouth and the boy's eyes widening even more as Sasuke thrust two together into the boy's entrance. The walls clamped around him, and he ordered the brunette to keep his leg around his hip as Sasuke put his other hand to work stroking the boy's erection—distracting him enough to relax a little and allow Sasuke's fingers to move better and add a third.

Sasuke's cock was still straining within the confines of his jeans and he could hardly bear it anymore, craving to replace his fingers within the boy's tight passage. Removing his fingers, he freed himself from his pants, allowing them to slip down his thighs and catch around his knees. Then, stealing precum from both himself and the boy before him, Sasuke did his best to coat himself with it, knowing he had brought nothing to use as lubrication. This hadn't been part of his original plans, though now he thought it should have been.

With one hand on a cheek of the boy's ass, pulling his leg further apart, and the other guiding himself, he thrust in swiftly to the hilt. The boy cried out, but Sasuke took no notice as he immediately began building up a rhythm that almost seemed to match the pulsing of the music in the club. The heat of his need burned through his veins as he now used both hands to hold the boy up, each thrust slamming him further into the wall. Black eyes burned with power and lust in the semi-darkness as Sasuke watched his prey writhe helplessly, white teeth catching a kiss-bruised lower lip, tan fingers digging into the shoulders of his leather jacket to try to keep some hold on reality while the black haired teen continued pounding away relentlessly—willing him into oblivion.

_You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?_

The head of spiky brown hair thrashed from side to side against the wall, incoherent moans escaping the ravaged lips, the voice taking on a pleading tone.

"Ahh, p-please—"

"**Please, Sasuke, come back with us! You can't be satisfied getting power this way!"**

That voice. That damn voice, again! The one he'd been subjected to, both in his dreams and memories of his real life, almost as much as the haunting memories of the massacre of his clan; and almost as powerful, as well. Why did the memory of that voice have to come to him now?!

"**What happened to beating Itachi with your own power?!"**

"Shut up." Sasuke spoke, though it was lost in the deafening music and the boy's pleading cries.

"Shut **_up_**!" he demanded again, his hand letting go of one of the boy's legs unceremoniously—though it stayed in place, gripping around his waist tightly—in favor of covering the mouth eliciting sounds that provoked such memories.

_I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_

In that instance, something seemed to flicker before his eyes, and he again saw blonde hair and bright blue eyes in place of the light and dark browns formerly featured on the boy. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut immediately, unable to believe what he'd just seen and willing it to go away. When he opened his eyes again, it was gone and replaced with the colors he knew should be there.

However, the memory of what he'd seen continued to play behind his eyes. Even Naruto's appearance was haunting Sasuke now.

Keeping his hand firmly over the boy's mouth, Sasuke again wrapped the other around the boy's neglected cock, dripping precum. The boy's legs locked tighter around him, seeming to try to pull him even deeper as another loud, long moan was muffled by the hand over the boy's mouth. Somehow, even that brought memories of Naruto and their most recent battle into Sasuke's mind—as if the moans of pleasure were merely an evolved form of the blonde's moans of pain as Sasuke had hit him with blow after blow.

"Shut. Up. **_Naruto_**!!" he cried, lost in his memories, his demanding voice hinting at a desperate plea as he accented each word with a wall-shaking thrust, feeling his climax impending as he immediately sped up again, hips pistoning as he fisted the boy's cock faster also.

At his words, he felt the other boy gasp, hot breath puffing out harshly against his hand from the action. His memory-dazed eyes came back into focus on the brunette, only to watch the brown hair lighten to sunny blonde and the brown eyes brighten to burning blue, three whisker-like marks suddenly appearing on two formerly unmarred tan cheeks. He closed his eyes again, blinking a few times, but this time when he opened them the vision didn't go away. The shock of what he was seeing caused Sasuke to pull his hand away from the mouth, instead gripping one of the blonde's thighs once again, nails digging into the flesh as Sasuke leaned forward to put his head against the wall, his breath fanning out over the other's exposed neck and ear as he panted with exertion.

"Saa… S-Sasukeee!" came the cry in Naruto's voice, tan arms wrapping around behind Sasuke's neck and holding on for dear life as the blonde came hard into Sasuke's hand, some of the milky white substance splashing against both of their stomachs and staining the bottom of Sasuke's shirt which had ridden up only slightly.

Sasuke felt the tremors going through Naruto's body, his inner passage tightening around Sasuke's engorged cock, and little more than that was needed as his name fell from those pouty, abused lips. Sasuke's orgasm seemed to explode within him as he cried out unknowingly, his seed filling the blonde and leaking out onto smooth cheeks.

Then, as suddenly as the lust had come, it was sated. Sasuke's mind cleared, once again making room for his former worries and realizing what exactly had just happened—and who it had actually been with.

_There's a club, if you'd like to go  
You could meet somebody who really loves you_

With ninja speed, Sasuke pulled out and righted his clothes, avoiding the emotion-filled, burning gaze of the blonde before him. Then, without a second glance, he immediately turned to flee the club and the situation.

As he sped through the terrain, the darkness completely enveloped his black-clad body. He only wished it could envelope his mind as well, as the entire night's events replayed continuously on his journey back to the cave.

When he finally burst through the door, Orochimaru and Kabuto were walking together in the tunneled hallway. Both older ninjas paused to raise an eyebrow at the seemingly seething Sasuke and his unusual attire, merely receiving the infamous Uchiha Death Glare in return for their concern as Sasuke passed them and headed to his room.

_So you go, and you stand on your own  
And you leave on your own  
And you go home, and you cry  
And you want to die_

As soon as he closed the door behind himself, his composure finally slipped. Leaning heavily against the door, his body slid down to the floor. Knees pulled up and parted shoulder width apart, he leaned his elbows on his knees and let his face fall into his open palms.

_When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
Well, when exactly do you mean?  
See I've already waited too long  
And all my hope is gone_

"**Come back with me, Sasuke. If we work together we can be strong enough to kill Itachi without Orochimaru's power! I've been training, and I know how we can make it work now!"**

'_But you still can't even beat me,'_ Sasuke thought to himself. His eyes opened partially behind his hands and from the corner of his eye he caught sight of the Uchiha monogram on the shirt he'd abandoned earlier in the night. He closed his eyes again. _'I can't wait forever. Not even for you. My family has waited long enough for their vengeance.'_

_You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
_

* * *

In a club, unknowingly just on the outskirts of Sound territory, a blue eyed blonde sat in a similar position as his raven haired counterpart. His pants had been haphazardly pulled up, though his shirt was mostly ripped and his shoe still lay somewhere in the shadows, practically forgotten as he sat there, a strange look overcoming his features. It seemed to flash between emotions—from complete bewilderment, to tormented distress, and then utter elation—unable to stick with just one after the experience he'd just had. 

In short, he'd **_never_** expected **_that_** to be how he lost his virginity.

Naruto had been on a mission, entering the club in henge disguise in order to merely gather information for his team who were to meet up with him later at a nearby inn. As soon as he'd spotted Sasuke in that club, however, all thoughts of the mission had nearly flown out of his head. He couldn't help but merely stare at the other teen, completely clothed in black and utterly devoid of the infamous fan symbol for the first time Naruto had seen outside of when Sasuke had been in the hospital.

He'd watched Sasuke from afar for several minutes, battling with himself inwardly about what to do about the situation. He couldn't just drop his current mission to chase after Sasuke again, could he? As he was considering all the possibilities of how to complete his mission and follow Sasuke at the same time, the coal eyes of the boy consuming his thoughts locked onto his from across the room.

For a second, he almost dropped his jutsu and worried that even though he hadn't, Sasuke could tell. He did, after all, have the Sharingan at his disposal. However, the raven haired teen merely walked towards him, eyes still as black and fathomless as ever and gleaming with an emotion Naruto only recognized because it mirrored the desire also growing within himself as he watched the object of his obsession sidle alluringly up to him.

Forgetting everything under the intensity of that gaze, including the henge jutsu he continued to hold, Naruto opened his mouth to greet his long-lost teammate. However, the next words Sasuke spoke had his heart plummeting to his feet as the hope keeping it afloat died. Even so, he couldn't resist at all as Sasuke's lips claimed his and his body was thoroughly ravaged by the paler teen. He was barely permitted to respond to all the things the taller teen did, but he took complete relish in the pleasure that was overwhelming him at the other boy's forceful actions.

Still he wanted more. He wanted Sasuke to touch more of him. But when he'd started pleading, his breath had caught when Sasuke clamped his hand over his mouth and ordered him to shut up. Naruto watched as a far off look came into Sasuke's eyes, then the Sharingan suddenly sprang to life. When Sasuke blinked, though, it was gone again and though he looked momentarily shocked and confused, Naruto was sure Sasuke hadn't had time to see through his jutsu. Almost amazed at himself and the control he'd managed to build up over his chakra, Naruto continued to hold the henge, not wanting this experience to end even if Sasuke seemed angry, distant, and didn't realize it was him.

But then, oh **_then_**, Sasuke had said his **_name_**. He couldn't hold it anymore! Even when Sasuke sounded so angry for some reason, how could Naruto bear to hold a different form when his own name fell from those lips in the throes of such an act? He dropped his jutsu, watching Sasuke's Sharingan spring to life again momentarily as he did so. Then shocked onyx eyes seemed to try to blink away his image, and Naruto had to hold on for dear life as he was pounded into oblivion against the wall.

It had been… out of this world. He hadn't expected any of it—hadn't been given a choice—but hadn't even wanted to resist, either.

Then, just as quickly as it had started it was over and Sasuke was gone, leaving Naruto in this utter state of confusion.

Sasuke… hadn't even looked at him after that. He'd just left. But, Naruto was sure Sasuke had cried his name as he came. He had cried Naruto's name, and it had sounded so good. Had he wanted the disguise to be Naruto? Had he just been too shocked to deal with it when it turned out to be true? Naruto couldn't be sure.

One thing he was sure of, though, he would never—**_could_** never—give up on saving Sasuke.

* * *

Owari (End) 


End file.
